Witch
Witches are supernatural beings that possesses magical powers. They connect themselves with the elements and forces of nature; witches uphold their sacred duty as the Servants of Nature, to maintain balance within the world and combat the forces that disrupt the balance. Their blood is better than human blood but is harder to obtain. If a Witch it turned by a Vampire or Werewolf their powers are lost however if they are a decendent, known as a Defectum, they will gain special abilities when turned into vampires, this is know as a vampires gift/talent. The stronger the magic in vampire form the weaker the magic was in their bloodline. Witches are originally from atlantis, and are most known for creating a powerful weapon that is able to take away all immortality. The pedrometis is an acurence that strengthens a witches powers. Elizabeth Masen is suspected to have been a witch or a descendent due to her knowledge of vampires, her strong religious ties (That are suspected to be that of a witch religion) and her constant nursing of Edward (witch is suspected to be a failed attempt to heal him). History Witches are suspected to have originated from Atlantis and have Lived there for thousands of years. Upon leaving the species split themselvs into five seperate groups, each with a emphasis on a specific skill. They were previo a living society, with 3 different religions, bogda (nature focused) kaliah (a form of extremism) and kadisiah (dark magic focused). Because of the rival ideals, they could not coexist thereby leading to the war causing the expulsion of the Kadisiahs and the Kaliahs from the homeland, some Boghas also oppointed to leave as watcher of the two darker groups, these witchs formed covens. There are few witches around today, mostly because of their desirable blood, witch trials, weakening of their blood lines through mating eith humans and lastly because of vampire coverns, such as the Volturi turing potential witchs into vampires for the abilities. These vampires have gifts however the more powerful their gift as a vampire the less likely they were to develop witch abilities on their own. Human-Witch children have less chance of having magical abilities and it is believed that most humans have some magical qualities to their blood today. At the hight of witchs during the late 1500’s, witches used humans as slaves and transportable sources of magic but over time the practice was given up due to the attention it drew from humans and the witch trails that took place in the mid 1600’s. Witch blood is highly powerful and addictive to all species. To vampires it can, temporarily, bring back their new born abilities. For werewolves, it temporarily gives them their strength in human form as well as the ability to control their transformation. For humans the effects can be deadly. And for shapeshifters the effects it’s unknown. However, due to the temporary effects if the blood it can become highly addictive which is another fact to the small population of witchs in the modern world. Description While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many millenia, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. They usually wear a pendant made out of either imperial gold to connect them to spirit magic, celestial bronze to connect them to nature magic or Stygian iron to connect them to expression magic. Some pendents are used as training tools for some witchs when they are young, however, if relied on too heavily they can become dependent on syphening magic and incapable of preforming magic without a source. Covens While primarily solitary practitioners, some witches organize within groups formally known as covens. Covens allow witches to share knowledge and combine forces to enhance their magical strength and are usually lead by an elected leader who gains access to everyones magic upon the preformance of the princeps ceremony. A complete coven has no limit on members but traditionally consists of twelve members. It is unknown how common coverns are due to the limitations of the species and the secrecy of the community. Most witchs are now thought to reside close to costal or natural areas of countrys due to their atring connection to nature ans the elements. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect and alter things by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The witchcraft in twilight consists of several types of magic. *'Innate Magic:' A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *'Channeling Magic': A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (e.g. personal item) or connection (e.g. bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. * '''Spirit Magic': A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. This is not to be confused with astro magic a specific form of magic that involves the witchs spirit and not the spirit of the dead. *'Astro Magic: '''A form of magic that involves the spirit traveling from the body as a separate entity. This magic is the only direct form of nutral magic as it is neither offensive or defensive, due to its ease it doesnt have physical or mental effects on the witch. However this magic is highly rare within the community and is dorectly passed down through one bloodline and, unlike other forms of magic, does not weaken with generations. This magic is more commonly known as Astroprojection and is more common in warlocks that female witchs. This is suspected to be the way Shapeshifters were created. See ''Shapeshifters under Relationships, also see Shapeshifters for more information on the legend of creation. *'Dark Magic': A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and temptation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. alev once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her diasi), whilst her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *'Expression': An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans-plus demons and other witches (optional)- and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps more so than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. Powers & Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Manipulation Immunity': The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity': The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. And on occasion: *'Astroprojection': The act to project your soul out of your body as a separate entity. Powers can be triggered in many ways depending on the witches anker. Power can be active from birth, triggered from an excess of emotion negative or positive, an event positive or negative, through another witches magic, from learning spells, joing a covern or by being someones object of channeling. Relationships Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are naturally attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Spirits from ancestors are also a source of power, these spirits are often tied to their living descendent as a form of afterlife. Vampires Witches typically have a natural distaste for vampires as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations. Retrospectively, many vampires see witches as nothing more than tools to be used to fulfill a vampire's needs. On the other hand, other vampires, hold witches in high esteem and respect them. The origins of Vampires are unknown but witchs are often thought to be involved in their creation. It is unknown what would occur if a vampire and a human attempted to procreate. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Although not as strong the two species dont typically agree due to their differing ideas in regards to nature and their similar living spaces resulting in a clash over territory. The reault of procreation is unknown. Shape-Shifters Shapeshifters are a specific line of witches known as Astrowitches whom seek out yhe ability to shapeshift. The two species have a strong relationship, traditionally, beacause of this. The legend reads that: ’one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well. That is how the shifters came to be. The whole pack is made of the descendants (to however many degrees) of that original wolf.’ Once again it is unknown what would happen if the two procreate, it is suspected that the childs genes would either follow one parent or the other depending upon the strength. Witches Similarly to Shapeshifters and sometimes Werewolves, Witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family”. However, some witches disregard this bond and act solely for their own personal gain. Weaknesses *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose control of their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Vampirism/Werewolfism/Shapeshifter': Becoming another supernatural will cause a witch to lose all magical ability it most cases. Suspected/Confirmed Witches. Key: S=Suspected P=Previously U=Unknown to person * Elizabeth Masen S * Edward Anthony Masen Cullen S U P * Renesmee Carlie Cullen S U * Alec S P * Jane S P * Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen S U P * Other gifted vampires * The Shapeshifters Category:Species Category:Witches